


Destiel: Sh Boom Sh Boom

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Singing, sh boom sh boom, the chords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's so smart, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Sh Boom Sh Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Sam really seems to be showing up as a third wheel in all of my Destiel fanfics. xoxo

“Dean, I’m getting hungry in here!” Sam called from where he was researching in the bunker.  
“Sorry, I can’t hear you!” Dean called back. “Music’s too loud!” Dean smirked, but it quickly faded when he saw he burnt yet another grilled cheese sandwich.  
“Dude, can we just get diner food, please?” Sam called again.  
“Come on, I’m waiting for my beginner’s luck!” Dean told him. The music on his phone (“No record players,” Sam had told him) died down from Metallica. A softer song, one by The Crew Cuts, played throughout the kitchen.  
“The hell?” Dean said, walking over to his phone. Sh Boom Sh Boom was playing. “Sammy!”  
“What?”  
“Did you put your crappy music on my phone?”  
“Why?”  
“Because some song called ‘Sh Boom’ is on my phone!”  
“It wasn’t me!”  
“Then who was it?”  
“How am I supposed to know?” Dean opened his mouth to yell again, but decided it wasn’t worth it, especially when that hungry moose was waiting for food. Dean just let the song play. It didn’t matter.  
I mean, it wasn’t that bad of a song.  
“Life could be a dream,” Dean mouthed the words, “if I could take you up in paradise up above. And you would tell me I’m the only one that you love, life could be a dream, sweetheart.” He flipped the sandwich.  
“Hello, Dean,” a gruffish voice said from behind.  
“Cass,” Dean answered calmly. Cass furrowed his brow, as if he wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction. Dean turned around, not really noticing how little space was between him and the angel. “What’s up?”  
“Uh...,” Cass started, but then found he didn’t quite have any reason to be there whatsoever. “What are you doing?”  
“Making grilled cheese. But I think I suck at cooking.”  
“That is true. Cooking is not one of your virtues.”  
“Yeah, I know. Is that all? You just wanted to know what I was doing?”  
“Uh...yes.”  
“Well, now you know.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Is that Cass?” Sam said from his seat.  
“Yeah,” Dean called back. “Just a routine check-up or something.”  
“Okay.”  
“So, Dean...,” Cass began again.  
“Cass...,” Dean reciprocated.  
“I feel as if I have to tell you something.”  
“What?”  
“It’s quite personal.”  
“What, did you fail to score with some chick or something?”  
“No...I...This.” With that, Castiel kissed Dean with all he had. Dean dropped his spatula on the ground.  
“Dean?” Sam asked. He stood and walked into the kitchen. He grinned and pointed. “Ha!” The two pulled away.  
“Sam!” Dean groaned with just a hint of embarrassment.  
“Okay, I’ll admit it,” Sam confessed. “I did put that song on your phone.” Castiel looked at the two Winchesters.  
“You’re a dead man, Sam,” Dean growled.  
“After all I just did?” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, maybe not dead. But you’re a severely injured man.”


End file.
